Condones
by troublemakerpamela
Summary: Cuando Ciel Phantomhive entra a una farmacia en busca de unos simples preservativos. No tenia previsto la situación en la que se encontraría, y como terminaría aquello.—¿Acaso no ha oído hablar sobre embarazos no deseados?— [One-Shot]


**N/A: **Hola, son las 4: 04 am. ¿Hora ideal para escribir, no? Pues, esto se me ocurrió en una visita a la farmacia, en busca de una supuesta venta de _Papel Higiénico _y resulta que no había nada. Se acabó en un pispás. ¡Vamos, la crisis! Soy venezolana y las cosas no cuadran muy bien por acá. So, Anyways…termine comiéndome con la mirada al guapo farmacéutico. ¡El chico estaba como quería! Pero, ¿Adivinen Qué? No obtuve su número ni nada. Solo unas cuantas miraditas y me fui. Igual, no podía acercarme a él y decirle _«Hey, ¿me das un acetaminofén, y de paso tu número, chico guapo?» _Pues, no. Eso solo pasa en este Fanfic.

Disfrútenlo, y no olviden pasar por mis otros trabajos, pequeños soles.

* * *

**Condones, ¿Por Favor?**

_By: Arianna._

Ciel Phantomhive se acomodó la sudadera negra y, junto a su amigo Alois. Se adentraron en aquella farmacia. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos y el frío artificial les atacó. Sus ojos revolotearon entre los estantes en busca de _ese algo _y grande fue su decepción al no encontrarlo a primera vista. Habrá que buscar a fondo. Y tan fácil que ellos pensaban que era.

— Alois, tu ve por el pasillo 7. —Ordeno Ciel. Su amigo alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

— Ciel, ¿De verdad piensas que esto es Misión Imposible o algo así? Relájate y disimula. Busca con paciencia y no parecerás tan…asustado.

Ciel rodo los ojos y se alejó. Alois, escogiendo entre un rímel negro o púrpura, no se percató de la mirada insistente del farmacéutico de lentes, parado a un lado de la entrada. Alois siguió escogiendo cosméticos.

Mientras Phantomhive caminaba por el pasillo de productos femeninos y medicinas. Se paró y comenzó a leer las descripciones de cada una.

— Atamel, Acetaminofén…— En voz baja, trataba de encontrar su tan ansiado paquete. Su azulina mirada se giró con avidez cuando diviso a un costado, los paquetes de colores y distintos tamaños.

Se dio la vuelta cuando chocó con un pecho. Un cálido pecho que irradiaba calor. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos de un extraño carmesí, mirarle curioso. Casi, extasiado.

— Disculpe. — Sin sentirlo, Ciel se disculpó. Esperando que el hombre siguiera su camino para tomar _aquello _y poder marcharse. Pero no sucedió. El hombre de ojos carmesí se quedó parado a un lado de él. Se percató de que llevaba una bata de doctor con un bordado fino. Perteneciente al nombre de la farmacia.

Un Farmacéutico.

_Demonios. _Pensó hastiado. _No se separara de mí hasta ver lo que he comprado._

Irritado, se dio la vuelta, y se fue en busca de Alois. Tal vez el rubio tenía razón, y tendría que dejar que el comprara _esas cosas._

Pero, nuevamente no sucedió.

Aquel extraño le tomo de la muñeca delicadamente. Con la suficiente fuerza como para retenerle, pero no para hacerle daño.

— Disculpe usted, Señorita. ¿No estaba por escoger _algo? _—El hombre de ojos carmesí, pregunto saboreando la ira de Ciel. Disfrutando de su sonrojo feroz con la mención de _aquello. _Había pasado el suficiente tiempo observando a Ciel como para saber qué es lo que en realidad estaba buscando. Ah, los adolescentes.

Ciel, detectando por donde iba el juego, decidió acabar con el bochorno —Disculpe _Usted, _señor. Pero no soy «_Señorita» _soy, genéticamente un hombre. —Con la frente en alto, miro altaneramente al hombre. Sin quererlo, lo escaneo con la mirada. El hombre se percató y se limitó a sonreír engreído.

Cabello negro. Ojos Rubí. Piel lechosa. Densas pestañas. Fibroso. Alto. Le llegaba hasta medio pecho. ¡Vaya chicarrón!

— ¿Va a seguir detallándome con la mirada, o realizara la compra? _Señorito._

Pretencioso, miro como el chico torcía la boca en gesto disgustado.

— Va a seguir invadiendo mi espacio personal, señor…

— Sebastian. —Interrumpió el moreno. Mechones negros caían por su frente. Ciel, sin inmutarse, continuo — Entonces, Sebastian. ¿Seguirás observándome como un acosador o tendré que llamar a seguridad? —Amenazó Ciel, sin darse cuenta que sonaba más a un juego. Sebastian encarno una ceja, divertido.

— Perdóneme Usted, Señorito. Pero ese es mi trabajo. —Con una candente sonrisa, Que solo consiguió irritar más a Ciel, prosiguió — y con respecto al asunto de seguridad, el que tendría que llamarles seria yo. ¿Usted no está muy joven para comprar condones? O ¿Sus padres acaso le dieron permiso? Si es así, es muy irresponsable que un menor de edad compre condones. Aun con un permiso. ¿Acaso no ha oído hablar sobre embarazos no deseados?

Con un gesto de preocupación, que a Ciel se le antojo ficticio, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del grisáceo. Susurrando con burla, dijo: — ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?

La cara de Ciel ardió. Ira. Indignación. Como viera una navaja cerca, degollaba al bastardo. Sebastian sonrió ante la cara perpleja de Ciel. Que divertidos eran los adolescentes. Ciel, frunciendo el ceño, le saco el dedo corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alois, que seguía mirando Cosméticos, se tocó el bolsillo de su short negro y encontró el inhalador de Ciel. Suspiro resignado y tomo sus cosméticos y demás.

— ¡Oh, Ciel! Que descuidado eres a veces. —Negó levemente mientras caminaba hacia buscando el mostrador donde generalmente se encontraba la gente vestida de médicos dando pastillas y eso.

El de lentes, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un segundo plano, se acercó. Deleitándose con el vaivén de las caderas de Alois al caminar.

— Señorita. —Llamó. Cometiendo el mismo error que su compañero, Sebastian.

Unos niños pasaron corriendo por un costado de Alois y este se detuvo.

Se giró, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y pregunto: — ¿Me has llamado _Señorita, _señor ambarino?

Claude, confundido, miró rápidamente a su pecho y frunció el ceño. Era plano.

— Así es, Señorita. ¿Desea que le cobre esos productos? — Claude, señalando los cosméticos, pregunto con el sentido común. Vamos, una chica con corte de varoncito comprando cosméticos. ¿Quién no pensaría así? Pero, un chico con apariencia de chica, con bellos ojos azul cielo, piernas largas y torneadas, rosados labios y cabello rubio ceniza. Comprando cosméticos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría así?

— Pues…—Dirigió una mirada hacia el pasillo de al lado y diviso la espalda de Ciel. —Primero tengo que recargar esto. —Mostro el inhalador.

Claude asintió —Vamos.

Alois, mirando con picardía el fibroso cuerpo de Claude, lo siguió. Lanzando una última mirada hacia Ciel, se dio la vuelta. _No estará mal si lo dejo un ratito _Pensó.

Mientras caminaban, dejaban atrás los pasillos. Claude abrió la puerta de un almacén espacioso. De un blanco pulcro, y como inmobiliario: Un escritorio, estantes, y un mueble mullido frente a una mesita.

— Aquí están las recargas para inhalador. —Explicó Claude, mirando pícaramente al rubio.

Alois sonrió perverso, sabía lo que se avecinada ¡Sexo! Y para él, que lo había hecho en todos los lugares menos en una farmacia, era un reto. Por supuesto, Claude no era feo, así que aceptando la proposición indirecta, posiciono sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Claude.

— Creo que lo necesitaremos luego…—Tomó sus labios con ferocidad.

Dejó un _ratito _a Ciel solo, no le pasaría nada. ¿O sí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian, conteniendo la carcajada, inflo sus mofletes en el intento. Haciéndose rojizos. Ciel, iracundo, pateo el suelo en una rabieta. Que niño más mimado era.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Debería llamar a seguridad, y de paso, a sus padres, _Niño de 12 años_? —Sacó su móvil, simulando hacer una llamada. Ciel palideció y le arrebato el celular de las manos, sorprendiendo al moreno.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Sinceramente, no me esperaba eso. —Extendió la mano, con una señal muda de _« ¡Dámelo!»_

Ciel sonrió desafiante. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, expectante.

— No tengo 12 años, _Sebastian._ —Comenzó. —Tengo 17. —Sebastian abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso _sí_ que no se lo esperaba.

Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, se dio la vuelta y echo a correr. Sebastian, reaccionando tarde, se levantó del suelo y corrió tras él.

_Pasillo 7, 3, 12…_

Contaba los pasillos en los que se metía. Mirando cierto tiempo hacia atrás para verificar que Sebastian no lo siguiera. Una incógnita le dio una bofeteada. ¿Por qué echo a correr? Se detuvo y pensó, respirando agitadamente. _¿Masoquismo?, no. ¿Venganza? Tal vez, pero…Fue una travesura._

Satisfecho con la respuesta, reanudo su maratón. Tarde, porque saliendo del pasillo 12, Sebastian lo embosco por delante. El impacto fue fuerte. Sebastian cayó encima de Ciel.

Nariz con nariz. Frente con frente. Piernas enredadas. Manos a un lado de su cabeza. Respiraciones mezcladas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la gente?

—Señorito…—Sebastian alzo la cabeza — Seria tan amable de…—Se arregló y se sentó en la cadera de Ciel, aprisionándolo. — ¿Devolverme mi teléfono? — Con una esplendorosa sonrisa, dio un toquecito en la nariz respingada de Ciel.

— Pero, ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¡Quítate! —Sebastian soltó una carcajada. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Bájate!

El moreno se hizo a un lado, aun bajo el efecto de una risilla. Ciel, malhumorado, se levantó y se marchó a paso apresurado.

Sebastian no lo siguió.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en el pasillo de productos femeninos y medicamentos. Prácticamente alzo los brazos al cielo. ¡No había señales de Sebastian ni ningún niño o adulto! Tampoco había señales del rubio.

Frente al aparador de los condones, escogió el tamaño, y calidad. Porque los más baratos son los menos inseguros. Realmente, no quería ser padre a los 17.

Tomo unos dulces para disimular, como dijo Alois, y se dirigió a la caja.

Como en toda farmacia, siempre hay problemas en los cajeros por lo cual solo funcionaban 2. Con filas larguísimas que a Ciel se le antojaron fastidiosas.

Como si un regalo del cielo fuese, otro cajero habilito la caja 9. Ciel sin miramientos, fue el primero.

¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!

—Sebastian…

—Señorito.

Antes de que Ciel lo insultara, La voz de Alois se escuchó un poco más atrás.

— ¿Por qué Ambarino? —Pregunto Claude, caminando a un lado del Rubio.

Alois se mordió una uña — ¿Qué no te has visto los ojos, Claude? —Risueño, giro la cabeza hacia enfrente. — ¡Oh, Ciel! Cobra esto también. —Vivaracho, deposito sus productos en el mesón. Ciel le miro irritado.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde andabas tú?

— Por ahí.

Ciel miró hacia Claude. —Oh, no de nuevo Alois…—Se giró ignorando al Rubio y pagando las cosas.

—Oh, no te enfades Cielito.

—Que no me llames «Cielito».

Sebastian se metió en la conversación — _Alois, ¿_Acaso eres travesti? — Miró las sombras de ojos y brillos labiales en la bolsa.

— No, es bisexual. —Respondió Ciel, por Alois. Haciendo comillas.

Alois le devolvió el golpe —Igual que tú.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente —Oh, _Señorito. _Eso es un dato muy interesante.

— ¿Interesante?

Sebastian asintió. Escribió algo en la factura y lo metió en la bolsa. —Ahora, si es tan amable, tengo gente esperando en la fila.

Ciel volteo y efectivamente, había ancianitos esperando para comprar consoladores. Que necesitados estaban hoy en día.

—Vámonos, Ciel. Adiós, Sebastian.

Arrastrando a Ciel fuera, Alois le lanzo un beso a Claude. Tenía un nuevo amante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciel deposito la bolsa en la mesa de mármol de su cocina. Curioso, miro la factura y por detrás, se leía en tinta negra:

_Sebastian: 000051246323._

_Te espero mañana frente a la farmacia a la misma hora. Ni se te ocurra no asistir, joven Ciel. Quizá no llegues a necesitar esos condones, después de todo._

Con un sonrojo alojándose en su cara, guardo en su bolsillo el papel. Buscando a Alois. No tenía que ponerse mañana.

Ciel compro los condones para usarlos con Lizzy. Ella era insistente pero no le importada. Realmente, no quería enfrentarse a la furia de su tía Francess si dejaba a Elizabeth embarazada. No quería trabajar aun. No la quería a ella.

Ahora, hace 20 minutos el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era el moreno Sebastian. ¡Pobre de su prima!

Definitivamente eso no pasa en todas las farmacias.

* * *

**N/F: **Pues, ¿Qué tal? He añadido más a la colección. Vamos, que poner a Ciel acostándose con Lizzy es un poco raro. Después de todo, poco a Ciel le importaba. Pero un punto importante que debo aclarar: Ciel visito la farmacia en busca de condones para no provocar un embarazo no deseado. Por eso se enoja cuando Sebastian hace mención de ello. Porque, realmente a Ciel no le importaba acostarse con Lizzy o no. Es ella la enamoradiza insistente en ello. Incesto, incesto.

**Arianna.**


End file.
